The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted prior art by inclusion in this section.
The continued growth of network services, and in particular Internet-based services, provides access to an ever-increasing amount of functionality. Cloud services in particular continue to grow into new areas. One of the issues with cloud services is that they can be difficult to use with certain types of end-user devices, such as multi-function peripherals (MFPs) for several reasons. First, assuming that end-user devices have the requisite computing capability, some cloud services have interfaces that require a high level of programming skill and customization to implement on end-user devices. In addition, implementing a workflow that uses multiple cloud services requires an even higher level of skill and knowledge because each service has different settings requirements and the results of one cloud service have to be stored, reformatted, and provided to another cloud service. Further, some cloud services require that certain data, such as user authorization data, be maintained on the client side, e.g., at an MFP, which is unpractical and, in some situations, not possible.